Fireworks
by solaceromance
Summary: She likes fireworks and he just likes her. Tatara x Reader


**_For IntangibleMind of Quizilla~Tatara is so cute ;3._**

* * *

_One of my_

* * *

Panting lightly, [Name] tugged her heel out of the soft soil and tried to keep up with the photographer's pace; the brunette squeezed her hand tighter and slowed down in order for her to catch her bearings and him. He smiled just the same as always without showing any signs of fatigue or irascibility: he didn't mind taking his time to get to the spot, but [Name]'s patience was quickly draining with each step further up the mountain like hill.

She frowned at the always content Tatara.

"Where are we going?" she asked for enough times that he should have gotten angry at her constant badgering, but since that wasn't who he was, he just laughed.

"The fireworks aren't going anywhere, [Name]."

"If we miss them. You're going to be in big trouble and then I'm going to record your punishment with your own camera." [Name] threatened as he led her higher up the steep hill, laughing at her empty promises like always.

"Then, who'll be here to carry you if you break a heel like last year?" he teased, earning a growl from the temperamental female. He caught her angry gaze, cheeks puffed in a pout, her cheeks a bright red from her anger, and brows furrowed adorably, making him mock her more. "Aw, mad [Name]-chan is so cute."

"Don't even start," she hissed as they got to the top of the heel.

"Ta-da, this is my special spot," Totsuka told her, "I'm the only one who knows about it. One of my better traits is finding good recording spots," he joked.

[Name] glanced around the clearing. It was small just on the peak of the mountain like hill. It was surrounded by trees save for the spot, which viewed perfectly over the festival just where the fireworks were supposed to go off in a little while. "Not even the King?"

"Not even him," Tatara explained as he pulled out the tarp he kept in his pack, spreading it neatly on the ground. [Name] crawled down onto the blanket and sat, kicking off her heels in any random direction, causing her boyfriend to laugh as he sat beside her.

"I'm exhausted. You know you're carrying me back down, so be prepared," she warned him, looking back into his brown eyes, gazing over her with a look of longing. "Wh-What is it?" she asked nervously.

He kissed her tenderly, pulling her body closer to his.

"Tatara-"she moaned deeply into the kiss, which was gladly swallowed by said male as his tongue glided against her own in a warm and skillful brush, memorizing every smooth arch and curve of [Name]'s mouth. Their half-lidded eyes met knowingly as, without breaking contact, he pushed her flat against the blanket; her fingers ran gently through his loose brown locks, pressing him more firmly against her and deepening the kiss.

She pulled away begrudgingly, desperate for sweet air. It seemed Tatara could go longer without, seeing as he quickly recaptured her in a passionate kiss, crashing his lips needy against [Name]'s lips. His hands slipped down the side of her body, softly squeezing the side of her breast as his other hand pressed firmly against her hip, rubbing the bare skin under her pleated skirt.

A sharp gasp left [Name]'s lips as his frozen fingers pressed against her womanhood, stroking rhythmically against her clothed womanhood. She moaned softly, causing the Homra member to smirk her skin as he abandoned her lips, allowing her to moan freely, to leave love bites down the vulnerable flesh on her neck.

"Tatara, please-"she whispered pleadingly. He chuckled and press his hand against her stomach, running his fingers slowly up to her chest, unbuttoning each annoying little button that stood in the way of his journey.

[Name] groaned lowly and pushed his invasive hands away weakly. "Don't- We're in public."

"It'll be fine. Everything will be okay," he said calmly, staring reassuringly into [Name]'s nervous [e/c] orbs. She nodded hesitantly, allowing the brunette to continue as he pulled away the torso of her blouse, revealing the soft swells of her breast.

He licked his lips slowly before popping off her lace bra. [Name] shivered as the cold night air hit her skin, but that coolness was quickly replace with warmth as he covered one of the hard nubs with his mouth and the other was ground against his palm as he squeezed the twin peak. [Name] moaned lightly as he switched treatments, giving each equal attention.

[Name] pressed her hands firmly against his shoulders and tugged at his shirt, but failed to remove it.

"Don't be rushed. No one's coming," he teased, earning a scowl in return. She pushed him back roughly, gaining the upper hand as she straddled his waist tightly. She smirked slightly at the large bulge that had already formed there and decided to grind against it roughly, causing him to choke up underneath her as he fought the need to moan.

It was slightly amusing to see him be flustered for once and it made her a little bolder than before. She grinned and stroke his stiff member. [Name] felt satisfied when she heard the soft voice in a strangled groan as he bucked against her palm. [Name] placed her hand on his thighs, holding down his hips.

"Wait a second, Ta-chan." She giggled and undid his zipper, freeing him from his constraints. she wrapped her slender fingers around the shaft of his erect member and squeezed him lightly.

"[Name], don't tease me right now," he groaned.

The girl just shook her head playfully: he was such a lightweight sometimes. [Name] squeezed him a bit rougher, causing him to hiss lightly; she frowned and made her intention gentler as she began to pump her hand up and down his large member.

"[Name]," he moaned lightly, letting his eyes fall close as he relished the sensation of her soft hands around him. The girl smiled and rubbed her thumb against the slit, smearing the clear liquid that formed there.

His bucked instinctively into her palm. .

His eyes widened slightly as she hovered above him, almost completely exposed. He watched as the first sparkle of lights went off in the sky so far away he could barely hear the pop of the explosives yet it appeared to be right next to them with each dazzle of light.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, afraid she had screwed up, scenarios of what he could say filled her mind and her eyes with anxiety as Tatara studied those shining [e/c] orbs. She looked so delicate in the moonlight just as the colors of fireworks filled the air, highlighting her shadowed frame with each colorful, cracking explosion, which [Name] dutifully ignored. She didn't realize how much like a goddess she looked in his eyes.

"You're stunning."

The girl blinked in return of the compliment, her cheeks darkening. [Name] only looked at him with an embarrassed blush. "D-Don't joke like that."

"I wouldn't lie to you," he smiled softly, bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek gently against the palm of his hand. He brushed soft [h/c] locks from her face. "You really are beautiful. I can't believe such a lovely lady is here with me," he repeated once again, taking advantage of the momentary relaxation to regain dominance as he firmly took hold of her wrist, pushing them above her head and forcing her back onto the blanket.

"Uh, Tatara, are you sure no one is-"she didn't finish her sentence, yet he knew exactly what she meant when the blush on her cheeks deepened further. She was so tense and uncomfortable about the situation it seemed while he was carefree.

"Yes, yes. I am," he reassured her, slowly digging his fingers into the rim of her panties, pulling them down her thighs, "Just relax."

Unexpectedly, he kissed her much like before, wrapping his tongue with hers. She winced slightly as he slowly entered her warm flower, giving her time to adjust to the size of his large member. It felt perfect, like they belong together this way, molded like yin-yang.

**_Crack._**

[Name] yelped and held onto Tatara tightly as another firecracker went off, much louder than before, frightening the tense female.

"Mm," she moaned as he began to pump in and out of her in a slow, steady pace, her back arching against him with each rhythmic thrust. Her hips bucked to meet his, signaling it was okay for him to continue. He pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in more fiercely than before, causing the girl to cry out in surprise.

"Want me to go harder?" he groaned, staring into her cloudy, lust filled eyes. His ran his tongue over her taut nipple, biting down softly against the sensitive nub.

"Y-Yes!" she whimpered.

Tatara quickly obliged and pumping rougher and faster, lifting her leg around his shoulder in the process, pushing deeper inside her with each hard thrust. [Name] called out his name and held onto him tighter, tightening her legs around his waist, making her cry out with each strong motion against her sweet spot. "Tatara!" she chanted, her walls clamping down tighter against his stiff throbbing member as she reached her climax.

"[Name]…" he grunted against her bruise littered flesh before following behind her, spilling his hot seed inside. He groaned satisfied and fell against her, careful not to crush her in the process. He wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his head in the crook of her neck, cuddling her.

It was silent except for the melodies of crickets and the soft hum playing on Totsuka's lips as [Name] snuggled against his chest.

"You just went up here because you knew this would happen, didn't you?" she stated wearily, causing Tatara to chuckle nervously.

"…No…" he answered nervously. [Name] laughed and softly pecked him on the lips.

In the end, they missed the fireworks; however, [Name] didn't need them anyway, she could see them every time he kissed her.

.

* * *

_Most Precious Memories_


End file.
